


Kissing in the Rain

by Shinjibae



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Gay Male Character, M/M, Male-Reader insert, Reader-Insert, male reader - Freeform, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 03:39:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16380665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinjibae/pseuds/Shinjibae





	Kissing in the Rain

The bleak sky couldn't look more depressing. Dark clouds were the only thing the eye could see, birds long gone, trying to seek refuge, as if was a storm was coming.   
Well, the rain was already here. 

The school building was already seemingly emptied out, the only sound Shinji could hear was the sound of the raindrops hitting the closed windows of the abandoned construction. He didn't know where he could turn now. Every day seemed like a greater struggle than the previous one. Every day, he felt like he did more damage than good to the place he was supposed to protect. And it always seemed to be his fault, and his only.

What kind of life was this? 

Running away last time didn't help, right?

Running away never helped. It only seemed to make the gap greater between him and the people who cared about him... but did they really ever care? He felt like they were just using him. Because he was the third child, another hope for humanity against angels.. but if he wasn't good enough for that anymore, why would people care?   
All these dark thoughts seemed to completely cloud his mind, until he noticed he was out in the pelting rain and he was... crying.

At least in the rain no one sees you cry. Not that people would really go out their way to see him.. at least that's what Shinji thought. The boy started making his way away from the school to the place he called home, slowly, letting the rain soaking him to the bones, without a care anymore in the world. Somehow, he had to get out these thoughts of his head before he arrived, for his own good, or he'd make someone angry at him again. 

As he slowly made progress on his way, as if he heard a shout in the distance, he stopped, yet he didn't bother to look back.

"Must've been just the wind.. no one would be out at a time like this, right?"

Yet, he heard it again, this time crystal clearly.

"SHINJII!"   
Turning around, he could see a (h/c) haired boy running after him in the rain. He was rapidly getting closer to him, dashing down the slopey road. Before Shinji could've said back anything to him, with speed that should be humanly impossible, (Y/N) crashed into the boy. Shinji was way too shocked to notice the situation, but at the same time, the other boy made him feel a spark of happiness inside him. 

Back at the situation at hand, the other soaked male miraculously held Shinji before he could fall onto the wet pavement. He patted himself on the shoulder in his mind, smiling goofily at Shinji. His wet hair was handsomely stuck to his forehead, yet he didn't seem to care. He was happy because of seeing Shinji, thats all he needed to smile.

"(Y/N)? W-what are you doing out here? Why didn't you go home?" 

"I.. I was looking for you after school, and time just flew by I guess. I was on the rooftop and I saw you." He said in a sheepish voice.

"Oh also!" he started suddenly, opening an umbrella that he didn't use sooner for some reason. "You shouldn't be out here! You're going to catch a cold." 

Despite the cold rain, that made Shinji warm. How could he forget about his... friend? He was the one who cared about him... and yet he felt like he didn't treat him right. 

Do I even deserve him?

"Hey, Shinji... are you crying?" (Y/N) asked is a hushed voice, his grin now gone replaced by a concerned frown. 

"What..? N-no, its just the... the rain..."

"Shinji. Look into my eyes, and tell me what's wrong. Now." the boy's tone of voice now changed, asking in a serious manner but still, Shinji could feel the care behind it and it was... completely unknown to him. He just noticed how (Y/N)'s palms touched his face affectionately. With a soft sigh, Shinji caved in. He couldn't hold all of his burdens alone anymore. 

"(Y/N)... I... I don't know what to do anymore.. people have died because of me... because of my father.. I don't want to be anything like him--I-"

"Is this because of him? Shinji, you're nothing like your father.. you actually care about people, that's why you're here! Because you're still fighting angels, even after all the shit you've seen! Don't you ever think that your efforts are useless... I-I wouldn't know what's it like to pilot the EVA, or what's it like to make a wrong move, or-or what the consequences might be but... b-but you've already got so far... a-and I know I'm so fucking happy when I see you come in to school the next day... I-I don't know what I'd do i-if I didn't...I-- gosh..." soft sobs interrupted the male's words, and slowly his forehead and Shinji's touched, as more tears escaped from (Y/N) too.

Shinji, surprised at the (h/c) haired male's words, he shyly looked up into his eyes thinking about the right thing to say... yet nothing came to mind. No one had ever shown him this much care and genuine  affection before. He slowly rose his hands up to the boy's palms resting on his face, placing his own on them, then slowly leant his nose closer until they touched. The umbrella was long forgotten now, thrown onto the pavement as it collected rainwater. 

(Y/N)'s orbs sparkled and slowly made eye contact with Shinji, who nervously stood still in their position. 

"Shinji... please, don't cry... or-or I will be sad too... ok?" he whispered, barely audible, but for them it was loud enough. 

"Ok, (Y/N). Don't cry, big boy." he said just before their lips slowly made connection in a soft, shy kiss. Shinji was surprised at how shy the taller male was, but greatly enjoyed the moment before the kiss was broken. 

"Shinji I--I love you so much... please let me be with you. When you feel weak, when you feel hopeless, I want to be there for you." (Y/N) whispered uncharacteristically in a desperate voice. 

"I'd.. love if you'd do that, (Y/N). I'm sorry if I ever made you worry.. I just.. had no idea anyone could ever feel like this about me. I'd never thought I could feel like this about you." he replied as he squeezed his hands affectionately. 

"Then it's a deal." 

"Pinky promise?"

"Pinky promise?" 

"Hey, what the hell are you kids doing out in the damn storm? Thank god I finally found you, get in the damn car you brats." a sudden voice got their attention. How did they not notice a car rolling up right next to them? 

"Y-yes Misato!" they said in unison.


End file.
